El destino nos unio
by Litte sexy
Summary: Una princesa perdida, un cazador y un ex asesino que obtendríamos si juntamos estas tres cosas, pues entra y lee para descubrirlo


¡Hola a todos¡ Este es mi primer fanfic de HunterxHunter espero que les guste :D

_**Disclaimer:**__ ninguno de los personajes de HunterxHunter me pertenece (por desgracia) todos le pertenecen a __**yoshihiro togashi**_

_**PD: este fic será especial por que tu eres la protagonista :D**_

"Cuenta la leyenda que hace algunos años el rey de los demonios y la reina de los angeles tenían un romance, por muchos ese romance era considerado un tabu, algo prohibido pero a ellos poco les importo solo importaba el amor que se tenían, tiempo después producto de ese amor, tuvieron una hija, la cual por muchos era querida y por otros odiada, la pequeña bebe era la princesa mitad demonio y medio angel o mas conocidos como híbridos, los reyes eran muy felices con su pequeña hija pero no todo lo que brilla es oro una fatídica noche, raptaron a la princesa ya que era considerada un diamante en bruto, una rara joya a ser una hibrida, los reyes buscaron y byscaron pero nunca pudieron encontrar a pequeña hija, mientras tanto la pequeña princesa tuvo que ser criada en el mundo de los mortales, como una persona mas"

– wow que historia mas bonita – decía una pequeña niña no mas de 12 años, un hermoso cabello azabache con unos pequeños mechones rojos, el color de su piel era algo tostada, pero lo que mas resaltaba de ella eran sus llamativos ojos celeste y su linda sonrisa

– lo se _(T/N), esta historia es muy bonita y a la vez tan triste

–y no sabes que le paso a la princesa? – pregunto con inocencia la pequeña

–no, no se sabe nada mas pero es solo una leyenda, pero bueno a dormir

–eh? Por que? Todavía es muy temprano

–por que la niñas se tienen que ir a dormir temprano

–yo no soy una niña! – exclamo la pequeña ofendida

–claro que lo eres tienes 12 años, además tienes que ir a dormir mañana será un dia muy especial ¿lo recuerdas?

–verdad mañana será e dia para que tome el examen de cazador! – exclamo feliz

–lo vez asi que ve a dormir tienes que levantarte temprano –

–esta bien, buenas noches Umi – le dijo su pequeña hermana

–mañana será el dia, mi pequeña _ , mañana iras a cumplir tu destino – dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Al dia siguiente_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Estaban en el puerto una joven y una niña esperando que el barco llegara, a lo lejos pudieron divisar el barco, ellas sabían que muy pronto se separarían por un largo tiempo, la mas pequeña tomo la mano de la mayor aportándola con fuerza, la mayor desvió su mirada hacia abajo y pudo ver que la pequeña tenia lagrimas en sus ojos se agacho a su altura y le dio un calido abrazo

–no llores_ si no yo también llorare – te dijo

–lo se, es solo que te voy a extrañar mucho

–yo también te voy a extrañar mucho, pero recuerdas por que te quieres convertir en cazadora recuerdas?

–si!, me quiero convertir en la cazadora mas fuerte del mundo, también ganare mucho dinero para poder recorrer el mundo junto contigo Umi – le dijo la pequeña

Cuando el barco atraco en e puerto indicándole a la pequeña que ya era tiempo de partir, volvió a abrazar a su hermana y despidiéndose con su mano subio al barco, al momento de subir se dio cuenta que era la única niña en ese barco la mayoría de personas ahí eran personas adultas y todas hombres

–pero miren lo que tenemos aquí – dijo uno de los hombre quien comenzó a acercase hacia ti – una pequeña niña, que haces aquí pequeña te perdiste? El puesto de muñecas era en la otra dirección – le dijo mientras el y los otros hombres se burlaban, preferiste guardar silencio y seguir adelante, dejaste tu pequeña maleta y decidiste descansar un poco será un largo viaje

–Se avecina una gran tormenta! – escuchaste que alguien grito, te fijaste bien en quien era y te diste cuenta de que era un niño parecía tener tu edad, de ropas verdes con tonalidades naranjas, cabello en punta con destellos verdes y tenia una caña de pescar –es verdad puedo saberlo por el olor! – volvió a gritar el chico el capitán pareció hacerle caso y de inmediato fue a la cabina para timonear el barco, nos indico que todos fuéramos abajo a refugiarnos le hicimos caso y bajamos el barco comenzó a hacer movimientos bruscos muchos de los otros aspirantes con los movientes cayeron a suelo pero los que quedamos en pie fuimos, el chico, un muchacho de cabello rubio que estaba echado en una hamaca, un señor con traje y yo, el capitán entro y comenzó a burlarse de los demás al ver que toos estaban el piso pero se cayo al vernos a nosotros cuatro, el capitán nos llamo a los cuatro y nosotros los seguimos

–Primero quiero que me digan sus nombres – nos pregunto

–Me llamo Gon – dijo el niño "gon? Valla que lindo nombre" pensaste

–yo soy _

–Kurapika – dijo el muchacho rubio

–Leorio – dijo el señor con trage

–Por que quieren convertirse en cazadores? – nos pregunto, el tipo que se llamaba leorio comenzó a replicar

–Mi papá es un cazador, y yo querío saber por que se convirtió en cazaador – dijo Gon

– Oye chico no deseo revelar por que estoy aquí – dijo leorio

– yo me quiero convertir en cazador, por que me quiero volver mas fuerte, asi tendre mucho dinero y podre recorrer el mundo junto con mi hermana, también podre reunir información sobre mis padres – dijiste

– oye niña no me escuchaste, no tienes por que decirlo – volvió a replicar Leorio

– Asi que no quieren responder a mi pregunta, bueno…..Katsu dile a la junta de examinadores que tenemos 2 mas que abandonan – al decir eso Leorio y Kurapika se sorprendieron el capitán comenzó a explicarnos que el examen ya había empezado

– Soy el ultimo superviviente del clan Kurta – comenzó a decir Kurapika, comenza a explicar que su clan había sido asesinado ,en pocas palabras lo que el buscaba era venganza

– Bueno yo me quiero convertir en cazador por el dinero – dijo Leorio, al parecer a Kurapika no le agrado mucho lo que dijo Leorio, los dos decidieron salir afuera a pelear y acabar de una buena vez

– no crees que están exagerando – le pregunte a Gon

– se podría decir – me respondio tranquilo – por cierto no nos presentamos de la manera correcta, mucho gusto soy Gon freecss

– mucho gusto Gon, yo soy _, cuantos años tienes?

– tengo 12 años – te respondio

– valla tienes a misma edad que yo – de pronto vimos que todos los de la tripulación estaban agarrando las velas para que no se desataran gon y tu decidieron ir a ayudar

– Katsuo-san – dijo Gon, katsuo salio fuera del barco soltaste la cuerda y fuiste directo hacia el lo lograste tomar de un brazo y Gon llego y logro tomarlo del otro brazo, miraste hacia atrás y Leorio y Kurapika los tenían sujetos de los pies, nos llevaron de vuelta al barco , la tormenta había terminado pero lo malo fue cuando os empezaron a regañar

– idiotas,como pudieron hacer algo tan imprudente, podrían haber muerto – nos regañaba Leorio

– _, Gon! Gracias me salvaron la vida – nos agradecia Katsuo

– no nos agradezcas, pero no podríamos haberlo echo de no ser por ellos dos – dije haciendo referencia a Leorio y Kurapika, a parecer Leorio se puso contento de ver a Katsuo-san bien, después de aclarar algunos malentendidos Leorio y Kurapika se perdonaron, luego de eso el capitán vino a darnos una noticia muy buena

– chicos quiero informarles que pasaron la primera prueba – eso nos alegro mucho, pero sabia que esta no era a ultima prueba muchas mas se venian adelante, pero lo que mas me alegra de esta primera fase es que pude conocer a Gon, espero que podamos ser amigos mas adelante

_Lalala….bueno aquí esta e primer capitulo espero que les guste,gracias por llegar hasta aquí nos leemos en el próximo capitulo_

**Atte: Little**** sexy**


End file.
